Witchy Bella
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a human until 17, then she becomes a full witch. She meets the Cullen's, and they ask her to move in with them. Will they find out Bella is a witch before it's too late? E/B Em/R J/A C/Es A little OOC AU! R&R! Lemons


**AN: Okay, so in my Computer Applications class, we had to write a 5-page narrative like we were in our favorite book, TV show, movie, ect. Of course, I chose the Twilight Saga! As I was writing, I got a story plot stuck in my head and thought about it the rest of the day, so I didn't forget it. This is my new story! I hope you enjoy! P.S.- I know it is like Isabella Marie Swan: The Witch, but I have a different idea and plot for this. The Cullen's and Bella have never met, Bella is a human until she reaches seventeen, but she still has her powers. When she becomes a full witch, her powers will multiply and magnify. She has a little sister who is fifteen, and her name is Fifi. Fifi is staying at Ravenwood, but Bella wanted a change of scenery, and to live like a normal person for once. Here is my new story: **_**Witchy Bella**_

**-Maggie**

**  
****Chapter 1: Moving to Forks, Washington, and Meeting the Cullen's**

_**Bella's POV**_

Okay, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm almost seventeen, and I'm a witch. Well, I'm not a full witch just yet. But once I turn seventeen I will be, and I'll also be immortal. My sister, Fifi, has tried to talk me out of moving to Forks, Washington in the human world, but I want to spend the last of my speck of humanity left in the mortal world, not in the magical world. And I hope to somehow fall in love.

I got out of bed, and walked into my bathroom to take a quick shower before school. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my favorite Ocean Breeze body wash. Once I got out, I put on my bath robe, and dried my hair. Next, I went into my gigantic closet that was a walk-in. I picked out my American Eagle Corset Cami with my black jacket, my Deep Indigo American Eagle Skinny Crop Jeans with a white silk scarf, American Eagle Rock Star Sunglasses, golden hoop earrings, golden bangles, my silver anklet, my family ring, and my silver witch necklace that keeps my powers in check. **(Picks on profile!)**

I had went shopping yesterday for brand new clothes, food, and school essentials. I also went to the school to register, and I am starting school today. I quickly walked downstairs after I had blow dried my hair, brushed it, and brushed my teeth. I saw my new school bad by the front door. I had gotten it at Hollister while shopping yesterday. It has light blue and dark blue stripes, and the picture of a bird with Hollister California in a red, thin circle.

My phone rang in my pocket. It is brand new, for appearances, of course. I took it out of my pocket, and _Fifi_ flashed across the screen. I touched the _Accept_ button so to answer her call, and held it to my ear.

"Yes, Fifi? Is some thing wrong?" I asked urgently. I heard her laugh out loud.

"Bella, you're going to go prematurely grey**,(AN: Guess where I got that from. Lol) **learn to have some fun while your in the mortal world, Bells! And I just wanted to call to say…" she paused.

"What, Fi?!" I yelled. She scoffed and muttered into the phone.

"God, break my eardrum, why don't you, woman?" I growled lowly. She immediately stopped fooling around.

"Okay! Okay, Bells! I just wanted to say," she paused, then quickly blurted out, "I FOUND MY SOUL MATE!" Then, she screamed, while I laughed. She was so excited. She always gets that way over the smallest things, but this time, I felt like screaming with her, one of both happiness and pain. I was happy Fifi had finally found "The One," but I couldn't help wondering, When is my knight in shining armor going to show up? Will I end up to be always alone for my existence?

"I'm so happy for you, Fi! This is great! What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? Is he cute? Is he smart? OOH! Does mom already know? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ANY OF MY QUESTIONS, FI!" I screamed, back to being excited. Wow. I think I might be bipolar. She was laughing. Hard. I could tell from how much she was laughing that she was probably rolling on the ground with laughter. I frowned, and waited, tapping my foot, until she finally stopped after four whole minutes. "You done?" I asked. I heard a giggle.

"Yes, Bells. Sorry. It was just funny a bit. Anyways, His name is Damon, he is 16, he has dark brown hair and these deep, deep blue eyes that you could get lost in, he has perfect features, he is tall, and definitely has muscles. Yes, he is very smart, he is also athletic, he plays soccer, baseball, football, and basketball. And no, mom doesn't know yet. I wanted to tell you before her, Bells." She said. I grinned.

"He sounds great, Fi. Tell him he has my approval. And tell mom I love her and miss her. I miss you, Fi, but I'll be back for Christmas, New Year's, and Halloween, of course!" I exclaimed. Halloween was a witches favorite holiday. We go into the mortal world and play tricks, steal candy, and best of all: we never get caught doing magic!

"I miss you too, Bells. And sure, I'll tell mom you miss her. Damon says thanks, and I can't wait until Halloween! This is gonna be great, Bells!" I laughed, then looked at the clock. 7:58. Crap.

"Okay, Fifi? I got to go, or else I'll be late for my first day of school, alright? I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you! Bye!" I said.

"Bye Bells! Have fun at school!" she said, before I heard the dial tone. I quickly grabbed a green apple from the fridge, grabbed my bag, then ran outside into my Aston Martin GT3, my new car as a present from Fifi and mom, then sped off towards my new life and my new school. Great.

_**Parking Lot in Forks High School**_

I pulled in and as I did, I saw many, many, _**many **_people staring at my car, and straining their eyes to see who is in it. I quickly parked next to a silver Volvo. I opened my door, and stepped out. I heard gasps and guys' jaws dropped to the floor, while the girls all gave me death glares. I put on my sunglasses, grabbed my bag, and walked towards the front office. That was, until a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked in front of me. He had boyish features, which made him look like a baby. He wore a smug and confident grin on his face, and I immediately knew he would be a stalker.

I decided to be polite. "Hello? Can I help you?" asked in the most polite tone I could manage. His grin somehow widened. I groaned internally.

"Yes, you look a little lost. Would you like me to show you around?" He asked in a babyish, but confident and cocky, tone. Okay. Enough with this politeness crap.

"Excuse me?! NO, I do NOT need YOUR help! I am NOT lost! I KNOW my way around the school, because I got a tour here YESTERDAY! Now, you can STOP flirting, because never, in my life, will I EVER like YOU in ANY way! So GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled, then stomped off into the front office, leaving a stunned boy behind.

"Ah, hello, again, Bella. How are you dear?" The receptionist, Mrs. Cope, asked. I gave a timid smile.

"I've had better days. A boy more or less just tried to seduce me on my way here in the parking lot," I explained. Shock portrayed her features.

"I'm so sorry, dear. If you ever need any help, just let me know, and I'll do whatever I can to help." She said in a mother-like tone. I nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. May I please have my schedule?" I asked, smiling. She returned my smile, and nodded. She reached into her filing cabinet, and went through the 'S' folder, until she stopped and pulled out my schedule and information and map. She smiled and handed me the paperwork.

"Here is your class schedule, a map of the school, and the information guide. Have a good day, dearie!" she called as I walked out the door, my eyes glued to my schedule, memorizing it. I looked up as I stopped, and turned to her.

"You, too, Mrs. Cope. See you later!" I called as I walked through the door. As I exited the front office, a scent hit me. I took a whiff of it. Vampires. Here. At Forks High School. Why is it always me? I wondered.

I walked to my first period class with Mrs. Roberts for _AP English and Literature_. When I walked through the door, I smelled one of the vampires. I looked towards the scent. There, next to the only seat available, was a pixie-like vampire with short black hair with tints of silver in it for highlights. Mrs. Roberts sent me to that seat, and the vampire turned to me with a huge grin on her face, that I thought it hurt. Then, I noticed something. Gold Eyes. Not red eyes. Animal drinker, I thought. She opened her mouth to speak, because Mrs. Roberts gave us a free day to get to know our partners for the rest of the school year. Great.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! What's your name?" she asked still smiling, but this time, it turned knowingly.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Alice." I said, holding my hand out to shake her hand. She took my hand in hers with a strong grip, and squeezed lightly, then let go.

"Same here. So, how are you liking Forks so far, Bella?" she asked, curiously. I smiled.

"It's… well… it's very rainy. Which is good. I love the rain." I told her. She smiled again. Wow, I thought, she is one happy vampire.

"Yeah, it is. So, Bella, why's you move to rainy old Forks? Besides the fact you love the rain." She added, seeing as that was about to be my answer. I thought for a moment, then sighed.

"My dad used to live here when he was alive. And I just needed to get away from my mom and sister for a while, so I just… came here." I said, honestly. My dad was half human, and was the Chief of Police here in Forks about twenty years ago. Then, about a year after I had been born, Charlie got shot on duty while dealing with a robber with a gun. Before Charlie could kill the robber, the robber killed him. Then, my mom killed the robber. Yeah, my family's very interesting that way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your dad. How old are you, though? You don't look eighteen, and you aren't a senior, so who are you living with?" she asked cautiously. I smiled.

"I live all by myself. I don't have any relatives besides my mom and sister, and they didn't want to move, so I came here alone." I told her. She was shocked.

"Bella," she said after she recovered. "how about you live with my family until you either go back to your mom and sister, or until your mom and sister come here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I couldn't do that to you. And my mom and sister aren't ever coming down to Forks. They belong there, while I belong here for the mean time." I said.

She rolled her golden honey eyes. "Bella, I asked you to live with my family. That isn't a bother. Esme and Carlisle would love it, I know it. But, if you wish, we could ask my siblings what they think of it?" she asked, but it sounded as if she were pleading. I sighed a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Alice. We'll ask your siblings at Lunch, okay?" I asked. She squealed, then wrapped me in a tight hug, repeating 'thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' over and over again, before I finally said, "Alice, calm down. And your welcome." I said. She grinned, then we talked throughout the rest of the class.

The next few classes passed quickly. Now, Alice and I were standing in the lunch line to buy our food, but to her, the food was just props. We paid for our food, and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table full of beautiful people, who were, of course, vampires. They all looked up at her arrival, and as soon as they saw me, they looked cautious and confused.

"Hello." I said, politely, trying not to roll my eyes. They looked at Alice.

"Oh! Sorry guys! This is the new girl, Bela Swan! I asked her to sit with us today! So, Rosalie, be nice!" She said sternly as we sat down. I chuckled. They all looked at me. I grinned.

"Alice, you sounded like her mom instead of her sister, y'know." I pointed out. They all chuckled. Alice smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Bella, this is my family! Emmett" she pointed to a big guy. "Rosalie," she pointed to a blonde model looking girl. "Jasper, my boyfriend," she said, pointing to a blonde man. "And this," she started, pointing to a bronze haired God. "This is Edward. Oh yeah, and guys, Bella is living all alone in that big old empty house. She moved down here to get away from her mom and sister for a while, so I asked if she could live with us until she leaves or her mom and sister comes for her. She said she'll only do it if you guys say it's okay." Alice said quickly, hyper. They all looked at me shocked.

"You live alone? What are you? Sixteen? You look around fifteen, but I d'know, maybe you're older or not." The big guy with curly brown hair asked and stumbled. I laughed softly. Then, I nodded.

"Actually, I am almost seventeen, and yes, I do live alone in, as Alice put it, that big old empty house, even though it is old or empty, it has me." I smiled slightly. They chuckled, but then turned serious.

"Well," started a boy with blonde hair that was slightly curly, but not too curly, and sort of wavy, and he was toned, but not as big as the other guy with the curly brown hair. "I think, since she is a minor and living alone and it is against the law to let a minor live alone," he looked at me pointedly, "that she should live with us. Anyone second the vote?" He asked. The big man raised his hand.

I smiled. "Thanks, dude," I said, leaning over and giving him a high five. He looked shocked, before he let out a boisterous laugh.

"You're funny. C'mon guys!" He stated, looking at the beautiful blond model-like girl and the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He has bronze colored hair(strange hair color), he wasn't as toned as either of his brothers, but he was still toned, his features were of a man, and his eyes… they were so rich and deep, that I felt like I could see into his very soul. I snapped out of it, putting my attention back to Emmett.

"Please, guys? Look at this girl! She has spunk, she's funny, she's cute, she's probably really smart, and she's got no one to live with. And plus, I'd probably get another partner to kick ass on Guitar Hero!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. I snorted. He looked at me confused. "What?" he asked. I grinned.

"Oh, please! Like you could beat me at that game! I always win. No one has ever beat me, not even this guy who was really weird and played that game all day long could beat me! I'm the champ at it! I've been doing that game for years! What makes you think you could actually beat me?" I challenged mischievously. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Miss. Swan? Because, if it is, you are so going down!" He said. I grinned.

"Keep letting yourself think that, Emmett. Just keep thinking that," I said grinning. He frowned.

"How about a bet?" He proposed, and my ears perked up. A bet is what he wants, is it? Then, sure, I'll give him one. The rest of the table groaned, but I just grinned evilly. Emmett looked scared for a moment, but then, his ego got the better of him.

"A bet, you say? Hmm…" I thought for a moment. "Depends on what we're betting on. How about when I win, you become my slave for a month, and if you win, which is impossible, I'll be your slave for a month. Is it a bet, my dear friend who is about to become my personal slave for a month?" I asked innocently. His eyes narrowed.

"Deal." He said, then we shook hands, and glared at each other until the blonde girl broke our concentration.

"UGG! Emmett! God, sometimes you are so stupid!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"You got that right… er…" I trailed off. She rolled her eyes then smiled slightly.

"My name's Rosalie Hale. I'm Jasper's biological brother." She said, pointing the blonde boy who now had his arm around Alice, and they were both grinning like idiots. I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie. By the way, why are you with this goofy buffoon?" I asked, jutting my thumb towards Emmett. He glared as everyone burst out laughing, even Rosalie.

"Because, he is my goofy buffoon." She said lovingly, looking into Emmett's eyes, while he stared right back into hers. I couldn't look away. I wanted that. Someone to look at me that way, and not like I am fresh meat to a dog. Someone to love me for who I am, not who I pretend to be. Someone to always be there for me, and not always be gone. I sighed. Everyone looked at me confused. I smiled.

"You guys are just so cute. The way you guys look at each other," I paused, smiling. "It's like you belong together, and I just hope one day, someone will look at me the way you two look at each other." I explained. They smiled at me, and Alice smiled as well.

"Bella, you're still young, you have a whole lifetime to find that special someone," she said softly. I smiled.

"I know. I'm just a sucker for love stuff. It's the same with you and Jasper. Anyone who isn't a moron can tell you two are head over heels for each other. It's like you all were made for each other. You guys are each so different, but yet so much the same. It's pretty magical." I smiled at the end, magical. That's what it is. Magical. Love is magic, and it always will be. They all smiled, except Edward.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked him. He just shook his head and smiled.

"You really are a different kind of girl, Bella," he said. I grinned.

"I know I am. And I'm proud of it," I stated. They all agreed that I could come live with them, so tomorrow, I would be staying in a new house, with my new friends. And for once in a long time, I felt happy, content. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

It turns out Edward and I have the last classes after lunch together, so he walked me to class and we talked about our likes and dislikes. I was feeling really weird around him, like he was all I needed to make it through life.

That night, after I ate dinner and finished packing to move in, I laid down on my bed and thought about the Cullen's.

Emmett- He is such a goofball. Anything he says or does just makes you laugh. He is such a fun and lovable guy, no matter how scary he could be on the outside, he will always be a big, soft, cuddly teddy bear on the inside. He is also like my big brother in a way.

Rosalie- She may have been ice cold at heart at first, but once she warmed up to me, I felt like she was another sister to me. She was pretty, she loves cars, and would do practically anything for her family, because she loves them.

Jasper- God. He is such a protective guy. Like an overprotective big brother. But he knew how to make you feel calm. He has such a big heart, and is like another big brother, like Emmett is too! He looks like he is in pain a lot, but when he is loosened up, he can be very cool.

Alice- Wow. How to describe her? Well, first off, she _loves_ shopping, loves make-over's, might be bipolar, and is too cute to resist getting anything she wants. She is always hyper, unless it comes to not being able to shop, not being able to give a make-over, her Porshe 911 Turbo being destroyed, her credit cards destroyed, or her clothes being burned or, as she says it, 'a fashion emergency because that outfit it so hideous, it burns my poor, little eyes.' She is also like another sister to me.

Edward- Well, for starters: He is amazingly gorgeous, plays the piano, loves classical music, is such a gentlemen, loves running, very intelligent, loves classics, has never had a girlfriend, never had a first kiss, writes his own compositions on the piano, loves his family, is kind, sweet, loving, and fun to be around, has such a strange color of bronze hair that makes me want to touch it, his lips are red and so kissable, his skin is ice cold, yet velvety soft, his features are manly, his eyes are so deep I feel like I am seeing right through him and into his soul, and he loves his family, more than anything. He would do anything for them. Then, I realized some thing. I am falling in love with Edward Cullen. A vampire.

_**Edward's POV:**_

I watched Bella that night as she lay in bed, sleeping, and lie awake, just thinking. She is so beautiful, I thought. Her eyes are so deep that even though I can't read her thoughts, her eyes show me what she's feeling, and it's like I can see into her soul. When I saw her walking through the doors of the Cafeteria with Alice dragging her by her arm to get in line for some food, I felt my dead heart stop.

It's like, as soon as I saw her, she was all I could see. And then, when she sat down and started talking, her voice was like bells ringing. So soft, yet so beautiful, that I could listen to her talk all day without getting bored. These are the things I love about Bella:

Her eyes

Her hair

Her soft skin

Her beautiful face

Her smile

Her laugh

Her sense of style

The way she gets that twinkle in her eye when she is happy

Her selflessness

Her love for anyone and anything

The way she doesn't judge someone before she gets to know them

Her voice

Her sense in music

Her sense in books

Her plump, luscious pink lips that practically beg me to kiss them when I see her

And that is just the beginning. She is so… beautiful, and loving, and selfless, and caring, and smart, and perceptive, and… and so… lovable. When she smiles, you can't help but to smile. When she laughs, you can't help but laugh along with her. When she is in pain, it's like the look in her eyes rips my dead, non-beating heart into a million pieces. I knew that whatever happened, I would do anything to keep her safe. It was like the thought of her getting hurt just killed me. I'd rather die than let her get hurt.

At that very moment, I knew something was true, and I couldn't prevent it, because it had already happened.

I am in love with Isabella Marie Swan. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I woke up the next morning fully rested and replenished. I sat up and stretched, yawning slightly. I got up and out of bed, suddenly excited. I quickly got out clothes to wear and grabbed my bath robe and my towel and practically ran into the bathroom to take my shower.

I quickly scrubbed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, then washed my hair with conditioner, then my ocean breeze body wash. I shaved my arm pits and legs until they were as smooth as a baby's bottom. Then, I jumped out of the shower, and dried off as quick as I could. I blow dried my hair, then put on my clothes and my ring and necklace. After that, I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. Then, I quickly packed my razor, shaving cream, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, make up, hair brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste. Finally, I ran downstairs with my toiletries bag, put it on top of the suitcase, and started eating breakfast.

Once I finished, I ran to the door, grabbed my bags, and walked out the door to my car. I put my bags and suitcases in the passenger seat, the back seat, the trunk, and some on top with the strap attached. Yes, I had that many suitcases and bags. I drove to the house using the directions Alice and the rest of the Cullen's had given me, until I pulled up to a drive way.

I turned into the drive way, like the instructions said to, and kept driving until I saw a huge, white house from afar. I drove up to it and swerved to a stop near the garage, then I unbuckled, and hopped out of the car. I went and knocked on the door, and it opened a few moments later, a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair and a heart shaped, motherly face standing in the doorway. She gasped then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh! You must be Bella! I'm Esme, the kids' adopted mother. Come in, come in dear! Don't want to catch a cold!" she urged. I smiled and laughed.

"Thank you, Esme. And yes, I am Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you. You have a wonderfully magnificent home! It's so big and bright! Oh, and I don't get sick easily." I smiled at that. Actually, witches can't get sick like humans can. We can't get colds or the flu or any of that. We get major headaches or dizziness if we use too much power or we become too weak. But some times, the ways witches can get sick are a lot worse than the ways humans can get sick. She smiled softly.

"Well, we still wouldn't want to take any chances, sweety. My children talk about you, all the time! And they have only known you for a day! They are very infatuated with you, my dear, and that doesn't happen often!" She said, smiling. I returned her smile. I like Esme. She is so wonderful and sweet. Suddenly, there was a scream from the top of the stairs.

"BELLA! YOU'RE HERE!!!" Alice screamed, running down the stairs and tackling me to the ground. I laughed.

"Yes, Ali, I'm here. No need to tackle me or scream. I think you broke my ear drums from screaming that loud!" I said, rubbing my ears for effect. She laughed, and stood up, pulling me with her.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet our adopted father, Carlisle." She said as she hopped into the living room, where a man with blonde hair who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and held out his hand.

"Ah, you must be Bella, I presume? My children have talked nonstop about you. They're hooked." He chuckled. I chuckled slightly, as well. I took his hand in mine, and shook it. We let go and I spoke.

"It's a great pleasure to meet the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're the most famous person in Forks, Washington!" I laughed. "It's an honor to be accepted into your home, so thank you, thank you to you and your family as well for letting me live here." I said showing my full gratitude. He smiled, then said.

"Well, you're like family now. You are always welcome here." He said truthfully. I smiled. Then.. that's when the chaos began.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout. And down the stairs came the one and only…

**Okay! That's Chapter 1! It's also the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written! My fingers hurt now! I hope you guys like the story, and review and tell me what you think! Should I keep going, or forget the idea? Thanks for your wonderful support guys, I really appreciate it!**

**Twilight lover,**

**-Maggie**


End file.
